Serendipity
by AwesomePP
Summary: It's obvious that Sirius and Remus are made for each other and who is to get them together but Lily Evans? Wolfstar. Don't read if it's not your sort of thing.
1. Chapter 1

It's sooo obvious…

The number of times I catch them staring at each other. They don't even know the other one is looking…like now.

Sirius saw me watching him, and smirked. SMIRKED! I climbed out of portrait hole, hoping to escape.

"Hey, Evans," Ugh…speaking of the devil.

I turned around, "Yes, Black?"

"I never knew you had it for me…" he winked. WINKED. How dare he?

"You mean like you have it for Remus?"

His arrogant, flirtatious grin turned to a horrified expression. Hah…! I smirked myself. "I'm afraid that I don't fall for perverted, egotistical, womanizing gits who are gay for their best friends. Sorry Sirius."

I spun on my heel and tried to walk away but Sirius had recovered from his shock and grabbed my wrist and dragged me into an empty classroom. I struggled free from his tight hold on me and settled myself on a desk. I folded my arms and leaned back, "So…what do you want? Need a teenage rendezvous?"

Sirius closed the door and glared at me. I flinched, his grey eyes was turning canine-wild.

"How did you find out?" He hissed. Woah, that was scary. Yeah, 17 year old Sirius Blacks look menacing when he does his dominance stance in front of me.

"W-what?" Damn, I stuttered.

"How. Exactly. Did. You. Know?" He took a deep breath. "Me…liking…Remus." The name came out in a whisper. He shook his head and recovered from his 'fragile' state and snarled, "Answer me NOW, Evans!"

Sirius growled when I hesitated. Such a mutt…

"The way you stare at him? The way you're so worried before full moons? The way you rush to the hospital wing when he's inside? And your absolute need to sit next to him in Potions, Transfiguration and Charms class? It's obvious, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes grew to the size of tennis balls, "Oh, damn…it is. Well, except for that last one, I need to copy off his work." I smiled knowingly, I had bested the Marauder Black. I nodded. He buried his face in his hands, slumped onto the teachers table and we sat in silence for a while.

"Lily?" He peeked out of the holes between his fingers.

"Yeah?"

"D'you…D'you reckon Moony knows?"

I thought for a moment. I was pretty sure Remus Lupin likes Sirius back. He just doesn't know it. Like Sirius, the smartest Marauder probably stared at the other for a bit more than 60 seconds. It's just sad that Remus doesn't trust his own heart…much less Sirius.

But I couldn't let Sirius know that, could I? Love finds it's own way, and what position am I in to interfere with its progress?

I look up, "Well, Sirius, I don't think so. I could tell him, if you want me to…"

Sirius jumps off the table and is standing in front of me in a flash, his finger pointed right between my eyes. "Don't you DARE tell Moony. You hear me, Evans?" He hisses, "If I hear a word…" He does a violent gesture with his hands, "That happens."

So he's planning to shut me up, huh? "I'll do what I want to, Black. You know you can't hurt me!"

He sighs. "Damn James and his profound love for you." I blush. "Oooh.. Embarrassed?"

"Like you're not trying to hide your homo-ness!"

"That's different. No one will hate you for being the object of James's affection. I'm gay. People will blame me for it. Discriminate me." He sounds so sad.

"I don't."

"Huh?"

"I don't discriminate you for liking Remus. I'm happy as long as he's happy. As long as you're happy." He smiles at me. Hmm… Weird. "To be honest I've been rooting for you two since fifth year." He looks confused. "The time you kept trying to apologize to him? For whatever you did? It was so sweet."

"So the great Lily Evans does harbor a 'sweet' infatuation with me, huh?" Sirius smirks again. The laughter back in his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself!" We laugh.

"Honestly, don't tell Moony. Or Prongs. Or Wormtail."

"We'll see." I grin as cheekily as I can and run out of the room. I hear thundering footsteps behind me and know that he's chasing me.

I speed into the Gryffindor Common Room, laughing wildly as I land on the sofa in between Remus and James. Sirius crashes into the room, sees me next to Remus, totally poised to tell his big secret and yelps.

"DON'T TELL THEM!" He clambers his way to our couch and lowers his voice, pleadingly, "Don't tell them!"

I was about to answer him, but Remus beat me to it, "Don't tell us what, exactly?"  
James and Peter both raises their eyebrows questioningly.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sirius sends me one last glare and plops himself down onto Remus's lap. "So, what did I miss?"

The Maurauders launch themselves into conversation and I take it as my cue to leave. Remus doesn't even bother wrestling him off. How obvious ARE they?

* * *

**A/N: So this is a little short story I came up with one of my friends and I co-wrote this with her. Yes, it will be continued and finished since we're pretty much 75% done with it. **

**And if anyone is wondering about 'Wolf Moon', don't worry. I am currently working on the final chapters of it, squeezing writing into the minuscule free spaces in my schedule. Although I'm not sure when can I upload it...  
**

**Cheers,**

**AwesomePP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius POV**

There are only two ways why a perfectly good, dashing Sirius Black head should hurt: one is because of hangovers and the other is because I'm thinking too much and busting brain cells. I haven't touched a single drop of Firewhiskey in the past three days so I'm pulling a Remus Lupin.

_Remus… Moony…_ Could I really have turned _gay_? Was it really that obvious? Heck, even Lily James-is-totally-in-love-with-me-but-I-still-have-no-fucking-idea Evans knew. And she's the most ignorant person to ever grace Hogwarts' halls. But looking from a girl's perspective, I guess Moony is quite attractive. Bookish but corruptible and hell of a good kisser. Plus, he's as close as a gentleman as a Marauder can be. Not to mention, I personally dub him as Mr. Sensitive. And he has a fit body. What's not to love?

Oh, right. _He_ doesn't like guys. He's not a spoof. This is unrequited love, I tell you. Oh fucking hell, we might just be the next James and Lily-kind of love story. Just let me get a pair of glasses and put a wig on Moony and we'll be all set. On the other hand, I've successfully flirted and won over every girl in the school who isn't related to me so Moony shouldn't be much of a problem. I can be very seductive when I want to be…

But what will Wormtail and Prongs say? Would they hate me? Nah, I'm too loveable. I have so much animal magnetism. Would they kick Moony and I out of the Marauders? Doubt it, the twats can't go a day without my charm. Would they use my secrets that I've told them as blackmail material? Pssht, I know Peter's a rat and James is a stag, what do I have to be afraid of?

So all I need to do now is to get Moony and make Evans _SHUT UP._ Easier said than done, eh? So I did what I loved. Go to the kitchens (behold the adorable house elves!), grab a large bottle of Firewhiskey, find my _dear_ cousin Bellatrix and take a swig of alcohol every five times she hexes some Muggle-born or yells 'Get out of my way!' to innocent first years. Last time, I got so drunk that I nearly followed her all the way to the Slytherin common room. It's her time of month now; let's see where I end up tonight… Hopefully not anywhere near the greenhouses, once I accidentally took a leak in the devil's snare when I was drunk. I was so lucky that Peter was with me that time.

* * *

James was riding a camel along the Charms corridor. Peter was at the end of the corridor shaking a red cape like the guys in bullfights. I was watching Prongs lean forward on the galloping camel and charging towards Peter and I was cheering them on. Remus was by my side, looking exceptionally snoggable. He smiled at me and I think I just understood the expression of 'get lost in ones eyes'.

"Wake up, Sirius," he said gently.

"Huh?" I was still distracted by his eyes. They were blue and reminded me of the time we tried out _Aguamenti_ for the first time and drenched the curtains.

"Wake up!" he said more forcefully but he was still smiling warmly and I had an uncontrollable urge to kiss him. So I leaned forwards…_"WAKE UP!"_ Remus screamed. And I jumped and smashed my head against his nose.

"Ow, Pads, what is your skull made of?" Remus rubbed his bruised nose. But I wasn't listening and still continued to lean towards his lips. Soft, inviting, rosy…much better than any girl's.

"What the bloody hell, Sirius?" Remus jerked away. Then I said something along the lines of 'Can we snog?' because he just sighed and replied, "You're drunk again, Padfoot. Come on, let's go back to the Tower."

"You've been a good boy lately, Sirius Black," a husky voice greeted me as I stepped into the Gryffindor dormitories for my mid-day nap. (What? Divination's stupid…) I wondered for a moment if it was Moony, he was the only Marauder who cared to say nice things.

"I try," I said aloud to the voice. Suddenly, slender fingers twisted through my hair and brown eyes filled my vision. I sighed- not Moony. "Hey, Vi."

Violet cocked her head, exposing her bare neck, "Not happy to see me? That's sad. I wore my favorite. Just for you." 'My favorite' in the question was a practically see-through white blouse with the top two buttons already open, revealing a red bra. And a ridiculously short school skirt that she had purposely hitched up.

I shrugged, dropping down onto my bed, "Haven't seen you for a while, where were you?"

Vi batted her eyelashes seductively and walked slowly towards me, hips swinging like supermodels on runways, "Oh, you know. Sitting around in the Ravenclaw common room, thinking of _toys_…" Then she whipped out a pair of fluffy, pink handcuffs from behind her blouse. Vi reached the end of my bed and slowly climbed on. She crawled over to me on all fours like a cat, showing crazy cleavage.

Now, that was just pathetic. I groaned in annoyance and averted my eyes but Vi seemed to take this as encouragement and literally pounced onto me. She pressed me against the headboard and straddled me with her hips.

"So…d'you want to help me put them on?" Vi rested her forehead against mine's, unbuttoning my shirt with one hand and the other swinging the handcuffs. Her brown eyes were large and darker than usual. I'd seduced enough girls to know she was already dripping wet. For me.

But now, I honestly didn't care.

"Look, Vi-" I started to say but she had already captured my lips in hers, nibbling at my lower lip, begging for entrance. At the same time, she grind her hips against mine's.

"No, really…" but Vi took opportunity of the slight parting of my lips to slip her tongue in my mouth and speech was pretty much impossible. Her tongue slowly massaged mine's and I felt the tip brush occasionally against the wall of my mouth. Her hands slowly danced from my shoulders and skimmed lightly against my chest.

I grabbed her hands and pushed her away from me, "Really, Violet. Stop it. I can't, not today."

"Why?" Vi pouted.

She looked so vulnerable doing that so I sighed and relaxed, "I just can't." And something ticklish slid onto my wrists. Fuck, she had handcuffed me.

"Violet!" I screamed as she put the key well out of my reach and sat firmly on my lap so I couldn't move. "No, no, no, please! Let me go."

"You sure?" Suddenly, her hands were at my belt, her voice commanding. She pulled down the zipper and slipped two fingers under the waistband of my boxers. "What about an early birthday blowjob?"

"Don't!" _My heart belongs to Moony!_ "Let me go, Woman of the Devil!"

And something wet and warm covered my cock. The wet and warm literally lavished my whole length with attention. For a moment, it wasn't Violet running her tongue up and down my shaft. It wasn't her making me squirming.

_Thump!_

The sounds of books dropping startled Violet and I snapped my head up to see a red-faced Remus Lupin tiptoeing around his four-poster bed with his Potions textbook in hand.

Fucking hell, when did he get in? How much did he see?

"When did you get in here?" I yelped.

"Erm, half a minute ago? Sorry, carry on," I watched Moony's face grow red. "I just needed my book for my next class." Then the bloody werewolf bolted out of the room without another word.

Oh, great. I acted like a total manwhore in front of Moony. Flipping fuck, I had to explain!

So I went to my last resort- I screamed, "WOMAN, GET ME OUT OF THESE HANDCUFFS RIGHT NOW!" And I made sure I used the tone to get Prongs out of his daily one-hour shower.

Scowling, Vi slowly _Accio_-ed the key and slowly unlocked them.

"Faster," I snapped. I needed to find Moony ASAP.

Once I was again properly dressed and handcuff-free, I scrambled down into the Common Room where Remus was shouldering his satchel and one foot outside the portrait hole.

"Wait, Moony!" I called.

He turned around, looked at me and it pretty much took all of my self-control to stop drooling at him, "Yes?"

"Look, I was _attacked _by Vi. Okay? I didn't want to shag her, she just fucking pounced on me, Moony! I swear, I had no idea she was in the dorm. Moony, I really don't feel anything for her and I-"

"Erm, okay?" Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Thank you for informing me? I've got to go now." He jabbed his thumb down the corridor outside the portrait hole. "Slughorn's waiting."

"Oh, right. Okay," I laughed nervously and waved him away. "Go find ol'e Sluggy, yeah?"

* * *

**Remus POV:**

I walk towards Slughorn's office, confused as ever.

That was not the first time I caught Sirius and one of his lovers in rather ***ahem **compromising situations, I might not be able to count all those awkward encounters on one hand, to be honest. But this time, it was definitely more awkward. Sirius makes a lot of noise when he's in pleasure, sometimes I daydream about it, but that's not the point. The point is that it was my name he was moaning.

Yes, my name. Me, moi, mina – Remus John Lupin. Well, technically he was moaning "Moony", but that's still me. He was moaning my name, like I've always wished for him to do. But he was moaning my name, while on the receiving end of oral sex, even though I was not a participant in the activity.

Does that mean he likes me? People usually moan others names when they like them, right? Not randomly, right? So he was thinking of me when he was being pleasured!

I've always been intrigued by Sirius, more than one should for their best friend. But I've never admitted it, even to myself, until last year, 5th year that is. The fifth year of sharing a dorm with him, I finally let myself indulge in glancing at his bare torso when he gets out of the bathroom after his shower, and think of the things I'd like to do to him when he licks his lips or smirks the sexy way he does. Sirius's is the biggest tease I know, and trust me, I've had crushes on people before. It's like he's daring me to shove him into a broom closet when he swings his hips while he struts around the school, telling me to ravish him when he winks at me.

But I didn't dare to tell anyone that.

For five reasons:

I'm a werewolf, people will look down on Sirius and cause prejudice around people if he's dating a gay werewolf. Which will label him gay as well.

Sirius can't hold a long-lasting relationship and I'll get hurt.

I look terrible with all my scars. Sirius, being the god-like creature he is, deserves more than that.

I don't want to risk our friendship. What if he doesn't like me back? That'll ruin all the trust and brotherly love between us!

I'm way too shy and tedious for someone who likes to share their erotic adventures with everyone in the Great Hall.

The thought that he likes me back makes me shiver with excitement, but could it really be, that my best mate, the unbelievably gorgeous and charming Sirius Black is interested in me? Loony loopy Lupin, the boy who read for fun and had an addiction to chocolate.

Only one way to find out. The girl who could sort out anyone's relationship problems but couldn't figure out that her admirer is true. I decide to find Lily Evans after dinner.


End file.
